


To Sin in Loving Virtue

by izumidos



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2017, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Religious, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Implied Sexual Content, Incubus!Akashi, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Religious Conflict, Somewhat, cleric!kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumidos/pseuds/izumidos
Summary: In which Seijuurou as an incubus isn't so demonic, despite all of the seducing and fantasizing, and Tetsuya as a cleric isn't so happy in the end as the incubus helps him realize a title is worthless when one finally realizes it.Because for as holy and pure – and sickly – Tetsuya seems in the two weeks Seijuurou had watched him, there’s nothing about him that looks holy or pure when he stares a little closer and fantasizes a little more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: a cleric is just apparently a religious leader. i thought it was related to healing for the longest time, but hey. the more you know.
> 
> anyway, this work has minor dubcon but it's not actually sex that's dubcon. because there's no smut in this, oops, and the dubcon turned into like a semi fluff/understanding thing. there was supposed to be smut, though, but i'll just release it next chapter. hope you enjoy this still tho!

 

For a supernatural being like Seijuurou, there shouldn’t be anything fascinating about a human like Tetsuya.

 

He’s a frail-looking thing, so small and pale that it seems like he’s bordering on the edge of sickly more often than not. His sky-blue hair and his matching eyes don’t help either, making his already pale complexion seem almost a ghostly white; and then his round face and wide, doe-like eyes just make him look like an absolute child.

 

The only interesting thing that Seijuurou would ever admit is the fact that Tetsuya, the sick-looking weakling, is the only cleric of the entire village – he’s entirely responsible for anything religious in their small population. But he’s revered for his selfless kindness and ability to heal others, so while it’s an interesting fact, it comes as no surprise to the incubus.

 

It is, however, enough of a reason for Seijuurou to want the cleric – to corner him and ruin him. It’s always amusing to see the holy and the moral crumble until they fall down far enough to see the iron gates of hell where they’d become the same creatures that all sinners were reborn into.

 

That’s all Seijuurou fantasizes about at night for the next two weeks, even as his mismatched eyes gleam over sleeping victims, as his body looms over panting bodies, and as his shadows take their lives away.

 

When the sun rises and the body beneath him doesn’t, Seijuurou leaves and spends his days watching over the cleric that’s gotten all of his attention.

 

* * *

 

_ “Here we go again,” Junpei mutters under his breath, angry and disgusted at the sight in front of him. _

 

_ There was another victim struck by the night. He was left naked on his bed for all the world to see; there was no more color left in his skin, no more beating heart, or flowing blood. His skin was laden with bruises, scratches, and bites, red and angry. But a patch of something clear in the middle of his stomach is enough for Tetsuya to know what happened.  _

 

_ It’s a sad sight to see all of the familiar faces turn hysterical and aggressive with lust, to see nails scratch against flesh as they rock in fear, to see the unlucky bodies of a too-pale shade littered with marks that are far too similar to the ones an incubus leaves. _

 

_ He’s a faithful man, believing in gods and demons, and he knows that there’s one of those creatures of the night attacking them.He doesn’t exactly know why, but Tetsuya thinks it has all to do with the gaze he’s been feeling on his back for the last two weeks – starting at the same as the attacks did.  _

 

_ He believes in gods and demons but not in coincidences. _

 

_ “It’s a shame that he’s dead, but at least he won’t have to suffer like those who had gone hysteric. If you could take care of the rest, Hyuuga-san, I have to notify his family and start on his funeral.” _

 

_ “Of course.” _

 

* * *

 

On the start of the third week, when Seijuurou deems it time for him to move onto the second part of his trap for Tetsuya, it starts raining heavily. It’s a downpour that soon becomes a storm in the darkness of the late night; the flashes of lightning that streak across the sky are the only things that light up the village.

 

Seijuurou finds himself caught in it, but he pushes his annoyance of being drenched in his best clothes in favor of incorporating it into his plan. By the time he reaches the door of the only church in the entire village, all of his plans and predicted outcomes had already been rearranged to include the sudden downpour.

 

He stands on the steps outside of the church for a moment, sheathing his wings and tucking his tail in before he adjusts his clothes to hide the small gaps for his extra appendages. When the slits are near invisible, he turns back to the door and raises his hand to knock.

 

He knocks three times before he drops his hand and takes a small step back, just in time for the little cleric to open the door with a confused look. Seijuurou greets the other with a falsely sheepish smile as if silently inquiring about finding a place to stay; Tetsuya, the kind fool that he is, immediately opens the door wider and lets the stranger in.

 

As Seijuurou walks in and hears the door shut close behind him, he feels Tetsuya push him towards a fireplace surrounded by couches. He’s pushed down until he’s sitting, and the blue-haired male soon disappears down the hall. Seijuurou stares at the hall for a moment, a small part in the back of his mind wondering if it was worth it to trap Tetsuya when it’s all been almost too easy so far.

 

How dumb of him. Of course, it was worth it.

 

He turns back around to face the fire and warm himself up, he feels a sudden heaviness drop around his shoulders as spare clothing appears in front of him. Seijuurou looks up to see the blankly composed face of Tetsuya, and it’s one more assurance that it is worth it; he’s a curious man, and he wonders what Tetsuya would like sprawled underneath an incubus’ body, composure utterly ruined with his faith replaced by lust, and being entirely debauched with a body flushed the deepest shade of red from hell.

 

But he reveals none of his curiosities, just wrapping the towel tighter around himself as he offers the cleric a dazzling smile. The other returns it, albeit softer and almost nonexistent, before he speaks.

 

“Please warm yourself as best you can, and change into the spare clothing I’ve provided. I’ll brew some green tea while you do that,” Tetsuya murmurs, voice quiet and serene sounding before it fades away as he pads towards the kitchen.

 

Seijuurou does what he’s told –  for once – and lets himself warm up from the flickering fire, peeling off his wet clothing. He stays bare for a moment, only taking a few seconds for his body to absorb the heat for itself and to be completely dried before donning the given pair of shorts; he found that the shirt didn’t fit him quite right so he concedes to staying half-naked.

 

It wasn’t a problem anyway with his extra limbs hidden and with his current goal in mind.

 

With only his hair left wet now, he grabs the towel to dry it and moves back to the couch by the fire where takes a while with it. His head is bent down, a towel draped over it and hands moving; he’s too invested in his task to hear the finished boiling of green tea and of the soft footsteps of Tetsuya.

 

When he looks up again, it’s to Tetsuya standing in front of him with a cup of tea being offered. He takes it from the smaller male with a thankful nod and takes a sip, but the other still doesn’t move for a moment after Seijuurou accepted the offering.

 

Seijuurou watches as Tetsuya scrutinize him for a few seconds longer before turning around to stride towards the pile of clothing on the floor. He kneels down to gather it all up before disappearing again to put it away, and Seijuurou finds himself admiring the little cleric as he sips his tea.

 

Because for as holy and pure – and sickly – Tetsuya seems in the two weeks Seijuurou had watched him, there’s nothing about him that looks holy or pure when he stares a little closer and fantasizes a little more.

 

Tetsuya’s pale skin is a divine gift, with its smooth blankness that’d showcase an incubus’ red-sucked bruises and bloody bite marks so perfectly; its near ethereal glow compliments his light blue hair that Seijuurou wants yank back and his matching eyes that were so doe-eyed and large that Seijuurou can’t help but want to see it brim with tears until Tetsuya’s sobbing. And then, the image of Tetsuya’s body beneath him, with legs crossed tightly around Seijuurou’s waist and hands scrabbling to grip onto something after each thrust.

 

Curled toes digging into the sheets ruined by previous climaxes, a mouth with pretty pink lips wrapped around and swallowing down all of Seijuurou’s cock, and then Tetsuya losing himself until all that’s left in him is the feeling of the incubus and with his moans no longer praying to his god but instead to the incubus with,  _ “Seijuurou, Seijuurou, Sei–!” _

 

No, stop. Seijuurou inhales sharply; he almost lost himself. But he doesn’t.

 

His grip on the teacup tightens as he tries to calm himself down. He takes deep breaths as his eyes close and his head falls back, trying to ignore the heat creeping in his veins and the tightness in his underwear.

 

He’s an incubus who’s been alive for centuries, having taken the lives of far more interesting people with less time or attention or even a plan on his part; he knows he’s not harsh on the eyes after seeing each victim turn willing after only a few gazes at the incubus, and he knows he can do the same to Tetsuya if he plays his cards right.

 

But instead of manipulating him like he had first planned, Seijuurou ends up jumping to a backup plan right in the middle of “most effective plan” and “emergency plan”. It ends up a mistake apparently when instead of the cleric being the one horny and insatiable for him, it’s the incubus lusting after a cleric.

 

It’s ironic, but it’s another thing Seijuurou doesn’t find too surprising. He’s always held an interest in conquering the human body, especially of those he could corrupt completely. The idea of a morality’s ruination and a moral person change for the worse is far too beautiful.

 

His mind keeps conjuring up images of his curiosities and his thoughts, and he can barely keep himself composed when Tetsuya re-enters the room.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

It gets harder when Seijuurou feels a soft hand cup his cheek and turn his head; he opens his eyes slowly to a concerned Tetsuya, as his blue eyes scanned the incubus’ face for any signs of something wrong.

 

“You looked like you were extremely pained there. Do you need any help with anything?”

 

The redhead shakes his head before he raises it to reach eye level with the cleric, free hand coming up to cover Tetsuya’s hand on his cheek. A small smirk forms as he says, “It’s nice of you to offer your help, though. However, I can think of something else that you can help me with if you’re being so forward by touching me already.”

 

Tetsuya’s concern fades almost immediately, expression back to being impassive, as he pulls his hand out from underneath the redhead’s own. “It’s your cheek. And if anything, you’re the forward one here with your perverse thinking.”

 

“I like to think of myself as more of a proactive person,” he chuckles. “You’re a gorgeous, little thing, and you’ve been so kind. If this isn’t something you’d like to think of as helping, then think of it as repayment.”

 

The incubus’ hand reaches out for the cleric’s once more, gently holding his hand before lifting it up to place a soft kiss on his knuckles. “And please, call me Seijuurou.”

 

Tetsuya’s eyes narrow at the act, but he doesn’t pull his hand back, worried that it might anger the man into violence. He takes a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for his next words. “I see, Seijuurou-san. Or, should I say,  _ Incubus _ ?”

 

They’re gone, the words are out there, and they turn the entire room colder.

 

Seijuurou freezes at the cleric’s words, smirk still in place, but his eyes start to glow eerily, and the fire flickers for a few seconds. They stay staring at each other, challenging the other to see who’d concede first. His grip on the cleric’s hand tightens just the slightest bit before he tugs the smaller male towards him harshly, lips curling into a more feral smile.

 

Tetsuya lands far too close to the incubus, and he feels himself start to tense minusculely. His hand is still being held onto, chest almost touching Seijuurou’s own, and he’s only a few inches away from effectively being in the other’s lap.

 

“Is that so, my dear? What makes you think I’m an incubus?”

 

The blue-haired male steels himself.

 

“I could feel you staring at me earlier, and it’s the same feeling I’ve felt for the last two weeks when I started being watched and when the murders started happening.

 

“And it’s odd how a stranger I’ve never seen before in this village found his way so easily to the only church in this place. There are many other places you could have stopped at, especially at this of the night, but you walked all the way here without being attacked or even being fearful of a possible attack.”

 

The redhead chuckles, free hand pushing Tetsuya’s body to press against his own naked chest and nose tips brushing against each other’s. “Why did you invite me in like a fool, then?”

 

“Why did you pretend to be a stranger and put on such an act?”

 

“Are you sure you’d like the answer to that question, my dear?” His warm breath washes over Tetsuya’s face, and the cleric has to fight a shiver from their shared proximity. “Don’t you fear that the answer will be the same for the both of our questions?”

 

Tetsuya flushes red, eyes narrowing as he uses his free hand to push himself away from the demon. But Seijuurou only keeps his grip tight and glares at him before pushing his chest down, pinning him down with only a hand on his shoulder.

 

The pinned male knows he can’t get out of the other’s hold; even if there’s only one hand keeping him down, it’s enough to render him useless with his weak constitution. He only hopes he gets out of this alive and sane.

 

“But what exactly would that reason be then?” Tetsuya’s retort is quiet but still passionate and upset even as the incubus hovers over him like a feral predator. “For I am a cleric, and you, an incubus. Our reasons stand on opposite sides of a spectrum.”

 

“But on the same spectrum nonetheless, my dear,” Seijuurou replies. He shifts his body and lets go of his grip. His legs now straddle Tetsuya’s waist with his arms on both sides of the cleric’s head, his hips keeping the other down. His voice is low and seductive when he says, “Our reasons may be different, but they’re similar at the very core. This current arrangement of ours, it all stems from  _ sex _ .”

 

Tetsuya jolts, eyes widening more out of shock than his previous anger. “Excuse me? I first invited you in because you were a stranger in need of help. When I figured out you were an incubus, I only let you stay so you wouldn’t attack another villager!”

 

“And therein lies my point, little cleric,” Seijuurou cooes almost fondly. His left hand comes up to cup Tetsuya’s cheek, thumb running over his cheek, mockingly gentle. “I am an incubus, and we deal with only matters of the physical kind. The only way you can stop me from attacking another villager is with an equivalent solution. And who knows whatever that may be,” he sighs sarcastically.

 

Tetsuya doesn’t answer – he can’t answer, not when the incubus’ face is suddenly much closer than before, sending his heart beating erratically in fear. It’s all for naught, though, when the redhead only smirks smugly at Tetsuya’s reaction and instead  _ tugs _ his hair harshly and without warning.

 

The blue-haired male yelps in pain at the suddenness of it, eyes narrowing into a glare as he tries to shake his head out of the grip. It does nothing but makes Seijuurou pull back harder, and Tetsuya surprises the both of them with a sharp noise.

 

Tetsuya flushes red, ashamed at such a noise escaping him and especially since it’s being caused by an  _ incubus _ . Seijuurou only crows in delight, grin dangerous and eyes gleaming.

 

One more tug forces a real groan to escape the cleric, and Seijuurou uses the other’s embarrassment to dip his head down and  _ bite _ on the pale column of his neck. There’s a whimper this time, and the demon revels in it as the bite turns to a suck, leaving a dark purple mark of the incubus. It’s a pretty thing, and the inflicter gives himself the job of turning the cleric’s body into a piece of art with reds and pinks and purples.

 

Hickey after hickey causes a new sound to tumble out of Tetsuya’s mouth, and he’s ashamed of himself. Especially when the incubus’ nose nudges at his jaw to get to the underside of it, and he ends up tilting his head to the side unconsciously, baring more of his neck, and the incubus accepting the offer.

 

He knows there’s smugness radiating from the demon after that happens. But true mortification occurs when the redhead’s hand runs down the back of Tetsuya’s body, slipping a hand into his pants and undergarments to grope his rear; the smaller male’s hips jerks upward, and he keens when his crotch comes into contact with Seijuurou’s own bulge.

 

His face turns a dark red, eyes wide at what just happened to him; even the incubus is slightly surprised, but he shakes himself out of it quickly. When he gazes at Tetsuya fully, he notices tears brimming in his eyes, and he feels his fantasies starting to ring true.

 

Another part of him – the bigger part of him that’s fully aware of why he had put so much effort into seducing Tetsuya like a person instead of a victim – doesn’t enjoy it. Because he knows, from centuries of living and loving, that it stems from a true shame and not one from a guilty pleasure; the awareness of it makes him momentarily relive his mortal life, and it sends a feeling of empathy into his gut. Perhaps their reasons weren't so similar in the end.

 

He lifts his free hand up to gently stroke Tetsuya’s cheek, face dipping closer to the other’s as he says softly, “There is no shame in this act, little one.”

 

The blue-haired male only shakes his head, eyes still wide and body starting to tremble. “I am a cleric, Seijuurou-san, everything in this act is shameful to me. I’m betraying my god and my people and my faith–”

 

“ _ Hush _ , little one,” the redhead murmurs. There’s no more cocky confidence or brazen smirks on him now, just a quietness and understanding that makes him seem so human for a moment. “There is no shame in this act. You’re only reacting like this because you’re a cleric and the burdens that go along with it. There is no shame in relieving yourself of such a trivial title with tedious burdens.”

 

“That’s not a thing I can simply do. I have a responsibility, and I’ve failed miserably, Seijuurou-san. I’ve let  _ this _ happen.”

 

“Then doesn’t that mean you’re a sinner now? After all, you’ve let a demon touch you intimately – a male one and while unmarried as well,” Seijuurou retorts, eyes gleaming as he gazes straight into Tetsuya’s eyes. “You’re no longer holy in the people’s eyes if they find out about this. You’re  _ officially  _ no longer a cleric once they find out, but now–”

 

His crotch descends on the smaller male’s own, slow friction burning between each grind. Tetsuya stammers out a moan at it, body starting to shake more out of pleasure than panic now; Seijuurou coos out a soft praise as he stifles the harsher side of him, the side that wants to take advantage of Tetsuya like this.

 

“–for now, unofficially will be fine.

 

“So, won’t you let me indulge you? I can show you the paradise we call temptation and feel the liberation of a sinner. Come, and let us be each other’s lovers for this night.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
